percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Chapter 6: Train Robbers
Chapter 5 Mark Half an hour later, we met up with Chiron and Jackie at the top of the hill. I had packed my backpack and pockets with things that I thought I might need, but hoped that they would not be needed. Alex and Steve looked grim as we met up with the others. “I am sure,” Chiron said, “that you are all wondering where is this City of Gold, and what it is, along with the second home. Ages ago, when the reign of the Gods was still new, Zeus decided to create a backup home. If the unthinkable happened and Olympus were to fall, activating the flame there would cause Olympus to begin to move locations. The gods would have to move the core of their thrones to survive the experience. If they did not, their energies would be lost.” “Perfect for Caligula to absorb the power.” I interrupted. “Exactly Mark. If Caligula has indeed found it, and activated it, then the Gods may be lost, unless you stop him.” Chiron finished. “So, how do we stop the transfer?” Steve asked. “And where is it?” Alex finished. “If you put out the central flame in the City of Gold, the transfer should stop. As for where it is. It should be located at a center of power within the United states. A joining of sorts. Four Corners is a good place I think. Argus will take you to the bus stop.” He gave us each a wad of cash and a small Drachma pouch. “This should help you out. Good luck, Heroes.” He clopped down towards camp. We stood around for a second, then went down to where Argus was waiting with the van. The trip to the train station was, thankfully, uneventful. We bought our tickets to Cortez, Colorado. Most of that too, was uneventful. One day away from Cortez, our train was attacked. It started innocently enough, we were at the meal cart, eating breakfast, when the train rolled to a stop. “Ladies and Gentlemen, we apologize for the sudden stop, but it appears an avalanche has blocked the tracks. They are currently being cleared, please stay on board and as soon as they are finished clearing the tracks we can begin to move again.” Came the announcement over the speakers. Not too much news, although the delay may have ended up being costly for us. Then the train started to shake. The mortals didn’t seem to notice anything. That got our attention. We ran back to our private compartment and started grabbing our stuff, on the run I saw Telekhines, creatures of all shapes and sizes that have the body of a seal and the face of a dog, heading towards the train. I grabbed my bag and told them what I saw. “We have to take them out, protect the mortals.” Jackie said, we all agreed and got out of the train. Unfortunately, they were waiting for us. “There they are! Master Caligula said they would be coming,” came a yell from the crowd. They surged forward. Alex brought her sword out and crouched, ready to meet the charge. Steve started up his purple flames and Jackie had her crossbow ready in its rapid fire mode. I just stood there. Once the enemy was in full charge I reached into the pouch at the bottom of my backpack and started to draw my explosive daggers and axes. When they were in range I threw as fast as I could. The first line was in chaos, and the Telekhines fell back in confusion. While they were distracted I reached into my bag and pulled out a briefcase. “This is no time to do your taxes Mark,” Jackie said in annoyance. Alex and Steve just looked at the briefcase as if it was their last hope. “Did you finish it?” Steve asked hopefully. “Yup, just needed to get that turret working. It is all in order now.” I said, then I flipped the switch. Within ten seconds, as the monsters were preparing for another charge, a bronze hummer was standing in front of us. Instead of back windows there were arrow slits, and the only door was in the back. On the hood was a red omega. I opened the door and started moving to the drivers seat. “Alex, take the back seat, by the door. Jackie and Steve hit up the side seats.” I ordered as I sat down. See the way I designed this car was to have four seats. The first is the drivers seat, in the front of the car in the middle where the dash kind of wraps around. The dash allows me to control light, see the built in GPS, and front weapons. It also has a prism for Iris messaging. In the back of the car, directly behind the drivers seat, was the back seat. This seat raised up with a turret that fired 33 six inch bronze spikes a second. The spikes returned to the ammunition feeders after 3 seconds, and there was approximately 1000 rounds inside the boxes. Between these two seats were the side seats. Each side seat had a weapon box that held a variety of basic ranged weapons designed to fire Celestial Bronze. They got into their seats, Steve already picked out a nice little rifle to play with while Jackie stuck with her crossbow. I started the engine, the Telekhine’s charged, Alex raised the turret. As I pulled forward and charged the Telekhine mass she let loose with Celestial Bronze spikes that’s sliced through their ranks. We sent them running in every direction, Steve and Jackie picking off the survivors. I flipped on the GPS and entered the coordinates for the Four Corners Monument and we drove off in that direction. Chapter VII Category:The Fall of an Emperor Category:Chapter Page